The Story So Far
Season 1: Masters of the Sea Episode 1: Pilot Five adventures heard the call to a journey; they met up with their employer in the Caidish city of Sehnsucht, a beer drenched port town. He was the legendary captain Rummelsnuff, who found his fame in a bloody revolution that ended 15 years ago. He had hung up his axe and needed able hands to face danger in a voyage to unexplored islands; A race for uncountable riches. The quest was soon put on hold as his ship was seized and the murder of respected, high ranking naval officer was pinned on him, and evidence and past grudges proved to heavy to convince the deceased's close friend, Admiral Hourglass, that he could possibly be innocent. His visit with the gallows would be in four days, untill then he would be hung-up in a filth-ridden cell, contemplainting the crimes that should have sent him there. The five heroes, whether to save the adventure and promised gold or to rescue a man they beleived innocent, headed an investigation to find evidence to free the captain. They soon found suspicious traces left behind at the victims house, a pair of extra footsteps, and almost to obvious dust on the killers large footprints and of course, poison found under the ear of the victims corpse. They must've been on the right track, as an assasin with an exotic blade visited the cleric Emerson in his sleep. With great luck, the blinding white of the lighthouse outside the window woke him right before the blade fell. He called to his companions; all but one came to his aid. Together they put the assailant down. Brining the posion found on the corpse, as well as on the assasisn's blade, to a shady expert and dealer, they discovered who bought the posion and tracked him to the dealer's normal exchange point, after a brief battle, in which Uliem nearly lost his future children, the "sailor" was subdued and found to be from daoxim, convinced him they were his master and questioned him for information. With information about the asailants operation and base, the party delved into the sewers to find conclusive answers and to put an end to the spies schemes. They fought more assasins a wyvern the sabeteuors were going to use against the city. An older beggar they had seen previously appeared, the apparent mind behind the operation, taunted them and disapeared. Though the battle had been won, Arauka and Uliem nearly died from poison, if it was not for the druid, Jolix, and his healing magic. A prisoner was taken and squeezed for information. The one who killed Thornbrush was none other than Rummelsnuff's brother, who had joined the plot to get revenge on Rumm for abandoning his family. The assailant's wished the ruse to pit Hammerfall and the Leydemar islands against eachother. For what reason is unkown. Rummelsnuff was freed after the evidence was given and Hourglass apologized and vowed to try his best to bring Hammerfall and the islands together... Epsiode 2: Clashing Currents The ship set sail, and the party was introduced to the crew, Anthony, Darris, Vyrden and Emilhga, as well as a new addition to their party, Juan Pablo. Many wild adventures happened on the way to Leydemar, were the party and captain would be dining with a governer, who was their benefactor. Uliem convinced Vyrden and Arauka that they were half-brothers and that Arauka had come to bring Vyrden back home to his family. Meanwhile, Juan Pablo got an eye for Darris's prized flintlock pistol. A pirate ship attacked them on route to the islands; they were easily defeated. The pirates were hungry and low on supplies and had attacked them out of desperation. The crew took their gold and hired one crewmember, an expert sandwich maker who was re christened, Estabon. They left the rest of the crew aboard and burned the ship down. One night after a feast prepared by Emilgha, the entire crew and a few of the brave adventurers came down with a debilitating sickness of fever and diahrea. Upon further investigation, Nustonia's medicine had all been thrown overboard, and her condition was slowly getting worse. Episode 3: Black Magic Missle (4-part special!) Episode 4: The Poison Tear